User talk:Sprywolf
Welcome, Sprywolf! Hello, and welcome to the Inheritance Cycle Wiki (Inheriwiki for short). Thank you for ' '! As part of the Inheritance wiki community, you are welcome and encouraged to be bold! You can edit and improve nearly every page in the wiki. For your convenience, here are some useful links to help you get started: *'Community Portal' - the place for you to see what needs to be done, ask questions, and request articles. *'Help' - the place for you to get in touch with both the wiki- and Inheriwiki-styles. Learn how to edit a page, use templates, and more. *'Forum' - the place where you can request for help or discuss things about Inheriwiki. *'Basic templates' - a list of the most common Inheriwiki templates. *'Sandbox' - the place to test edits before publicizing them elsewhere. *'Inheriwiki chat (#Inheriwiki)' - a great place to go for real-time conversations with other Inheriwikians, great if you have vandal issues, or need to ask a question, and get an answer fast. Creating a userpage for yourself is generally a good idea. You can find your userpage ' '. On your userpage, you can write a short bio of yourself, list some of your interests, etc. Your ' ' is the place where other users can contact you. If you have any questions, be sure to address them on the Help desk. Please sign your comments like this: ~~~~. Doing so will stamp your comment with your username and the date. Enjoy your stay! Congratulations on becoming an Inheriwikian. -- Wyvern Rex. (Talk) 05:08, May 24, 2011 Image Hi Sprywolf. Could you please provide the source and licensing of the image that you uploaded (File:Roran's Hammer.jpg)? Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 10:28, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :The same goes for File:Halberd.jpg. Thanks. --Weas-El ✉ 13:21, May 25, 2011 (UTC) Untagged image(s) Thanks for uploading files to Inheriwiki. I notice the file's description page currently doesn't specify who created the content, so the copyright status is unclear. If you have not created this file yourself, then there needs to be a justification explaining why we have the right to use it on this wiki (see copyright tagging below). If you did not create the file yourself, then you need to specify where it was found, i.e., in most cases link to the website where it was taken from, and the terms of use for content from that page. If the file also doesn't have a copyright tag, one must be added. If you created/took the picture, audio, or video then the tag can be used to release it under the Creative Commons Attribution-ShareAlike 3.0 Unported license. If you believe the media meets the criteria at Fair use, use a tag such as , , or . See Category:Image tags for the full list of copyright tags that you can use. If you have uploaded other files, consider checking that you have specified their source and tagged them, too. You can find a list of files you have uploaded by following type=upload&user= }} this link. Unsourced and untagged images may be deleted in the future, see Wikia's licensing policy. If you have any questions please read this guide or ask a local administrator. Thank you. --Weas-El ✉ 09:30, November 21, 2011 (UTC) :Hi Sprywolf. I found the image File:Flamberge.jpg here: commons:File:Dresden-Zwinger-Armoury-Sword.04.JPG. The file was released into public domain (Template:PD-release), it's not copyrighted (Template:CopyrightedFreeUse) as you have stated. :This is why I asked you to specify the sources (and holder of rights if necessary) of the uploaded images. Any license tag is useless if one cannot verify the information. Untagged images will be deleted sooner or later, so please add the missing information as soon as possible. Feel free to ask me or other users for help. --Weas-El ✉ 09:09, November 25, 2011 (UTC)